


A sexy evening after work

by Carmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Bottom Harry, Future Fic, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Top Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmer/pseuds/Carmer
Summary: Set three years after the battle against Voldemort.Ron and Harry fell in love after the war, ending things with Ginny and Hermione.Now they live together in an apartment in London where they work together as Aurors.After a long day at work they need to let out some steam...This is set from Ron's point of view.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 98





	A sexy evening after work

**Author's Note:**

> ( This is just a short scene for all you horny devils out there )

**Three years after the Battle**

* * *

At their small apartment in London, Ron arrives by the Floo from work. He lights all the candles and put on the kettle to make tea before Harry gets home.

Harry apparates to their living room throwing his jacket on the couch, and is met by Ron coming out of the kitchen

“Har…”

Ron's interrupted by two arms that reaches out and pulls him down where he meets two soft lips pressing hard and passionately to his. Ron reciprocates and deepens the kiss even more, pressing his tongue past Harry’s lips and gently massages Harry's tongue, making him moan. Harry runs his fingers through Ron’s hair and tugs it a little, exciting Ron even more. He tries to pull away, but his lust is overpowering him.

“B...bed….bedroom.” He’s pulling Harry with him… “NOW.”. He kisses Harry hard before finally being able to pull away, taking his hand and leading him quickly into the bedroom.

As soon as they enter, Ron is pushed onto the bed. He turns around and sees a lustful, grinning Harry, taking off his shirt and shoes. Ron pulls of his t-shirt, luckily he’s not wearing any shoes, and he starts taking his trousers off. Harry is already out of his trousers, so he jumps in bed to help Ron. He pulls the trousers and socks off, revealing his very pale thighs with a few freckles here and there.

Harry straddle Ron, making their really hard erections rub against each other through the thin cotton fabric of their underwear. They both moan simultaneously. Ron was so horny he could already feel precum in his boxer-shorts.

Harry leans down and continuous the deep and lustful kiss, both moaning into each others mouth. Ron starts pulling Harry’s boxers down, but he finds it very difficult in this position. So he pulls himself up, still kissing Harry, grabs him and shoves him down on his back. Their lips had to part, but it’s worth it.

He tugs Harry’s boxers and pulls them off, revealing his cock. He gasps a little at the sight, and continues to examine the rest of Harry’s body. His cock is surrounded by thick black hair that continues up to his navel and heaving chest. He’s glistening from the sweat that already is spreading across his body, and the flicker of the candlelight dances over him, making his olive skin look golden. “So sexy… “ Ron pant. He tries to see Harry’s eyes, but they are hidden behind a pair of fogged glasses, so Ron leans over to take them off. As he does he is met with two shimmering, intense green eyes, looking up at him lustfully. He lose control completely and kiss Harry vigorously. The glasses slips through his fingers and on to the floor.

Harry runs his hands down Ron’s back and further down groping Ron’s arse. Ron moans into Harry’s mouth and starts kissing him down towards his neck where he starts sucking slightly on Harry’s skin, kissing and sucking up and down his neck before he starts sucking Harry’s earlobe. “Ah!” Harry moans and thrusts his hips up. Ron reciprocates, pressing their erections together. Making them both moan.

Harry starts tugging on Ron's boxers in desperation. He takes the hint and pulls himself off of Harry. He lies down next to him and pulls his boxers off, and as soon as they’re off, Harry jumps over him, he takes Ron's wrists and hold them down over his head. Both staring into each others eyes, chests heaving and their mouths only an inch away from each other. Ron lifts his head to kiss Harry, but Harry pulls away. He smirks, clearly trying to tease Ron. Instead of kissing him, he leans down and sucks his ear in return. “Oh bloody hell, Harry…” The sensation was unreal and it sent lightening down his spine. He couldn’t wait any longer. So he freed himself from Harry’s grip and reach out to the nightstand where there were lube in one of the drawers. With Harry still on top of him he filled one hand with lube and started rubbing their cocks together. “Ah!”.

“Fuck...Ron...”. He continues to rub them together, rubbing up and down their long shafts. It was slippery and wet. Harry started sucking on his earlobe again. “Ahh!” This was so good, too good! Ron didn’t want to cum just yet, so he had to stop. “W... wait… wait”.

Harry stands up on all fours and kiss Ron, more sensually this time. While kissing, Ron reach between Harry’s legs with his right arm and circles one finger around Harry’s arsehole. Harry try catching his breath and moans softly in Ron's mouth. Ron presses a little harder, making Harry shiver. Harry stops the kiss and leans forward, pressing his cheek to Ron’s.

He presses one finger in slowly. “ahh…” Harry sounds pleased. He starts moving, fingering Harry trying to reach for his prostate. Harry keeps moaning into Ron’s ear, making Ron more and more impatient. He slips one more finger in as deep as he can. Harry moans “Ahhhh….” - I found it - He grinned. So he keeps pushing it over and over.

Trying to stretch him more Ron puts in one more finger. “F… uck.”, Harry’s now trembling all over.

“Are you okay?” Ron pant.

“Y… yeah. Don’t stop.”

\- _He’s so hot_ \- Ron reaches out with his other hand and starts rubbing Harry’s cock with long stokes. “Mmm… ron…” Harry’s head drops down to the madras. Ron’s fingering Harry and stroking his cock faster. Feeling a deep desire to own every inch of Harry’s body. But he’s getting more impatient now, he can feel the blood pumping in his own erection.

“Harry…” he pant, “...can I?”

Harry shoots up “Hell yes…” and grabs Ron’s cock, points it back toward his arse and pushes it inside him, whilst keeping their eyes locked.

The “head” enters and they moan together, Ron almost growling… Harry takes a deep breath and starts leaning back, pushing Ron deep inside him slowly. “F….uh…” He moans, until Ron’s entire shaft is inside him.

“Bloody hell Harry!” Ron shouts and grabs Harry’s hips, holding them down whilst trying not to thrust up into him too hard, since it might hurt him. He calms himself down, catching his breath and looks up at Harry.

Beautiful Harry, glistening, shining in the candlelight. His heaving chest covered in small black hairs, wow - _He looks so exotic_. Ron’s eyes continues up past Harry’s Adams apple, soft lips, his cute nose and then, his eyes. Emeralds shining, staring down at him with a wild look of desire. Harry leans down, and they kiss. Slowly he’s moving his hips back and forth, driving Ron insane. They moan together, holding tightly around each other, losing all sense of time and place.

“Fuck… Harry!” Ron moans. He holds Harry tight to his chest and rolls over to be on top of him. He starts thrusting.

Harry pushes his head back and lifts his hips in response, almost screaming from the intense pleasure. Ron puts his lips to Harry’s ear and whispers under his breath over and over “I… love you… Harry… love… you…”.

He thrust harder and harder, faster and faster. Harry’s cock, wet with lube, bounces and rubs against his and Ron’s stomach. “Ron! I’m… g… cum!”, he screams, all his muscles tighten around Ron’s cock, pushing all his power into his own, spilling white liquid all over Ron’s chest. “AHH!”

The intense, tight grip around Ron’s cock is more than enough to push him over the edge. He moans deeply, almost growling like an animal pushing his hips as hard as he can against Harry, feeling his own cock pounding and spilling inside, “Aaah…”.

The intensity is over, and pure happiness flow through them like a big wave of emotion. They’re full of sweat, lube and cum, still panting and trembling all over. But they can’t help but grin stupidly at each other, feeling complete euphoria.

“That was bloody amazing.”, he pulls out slowly.

“Fuck ye… ah…" He shivers a little as Ron pulls out of him. "... and I love you too, Ron.”

\- whistle sound -

“Did you put the kettle on?”

“Oh shit!” Ron grabs a sheet to hold around him and runs into the kitchen.

_The end_


End file.
